


Believe in Destiny

by CrystalNavy



Series: My Favorite OP characters: Inside Out [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: The wheels of destiny will align in your favor, as long as you still believe.





	Believe in Destiny

She was surrounded by darkness. Darkness that sought to consume her, to swallow her in its depths, and never let her go.

Even though this was the fate she chose, one small part of her still wished to have what she once had. To continue sailing with Strawhats, to experience the joys of the world with them. Yet, at the same time, she knew it was selfish to do so, knowing that her very existence could endanger theirs. She couldn't do so, not when she valued their lives more than her own. Not when they saved her in more ways than one.

She didn't expect them to follow her. To try to save her.

It was reckless. It was more than reckless. But in hindsight, she should have expected them to. After all, they had proven that they would go above and beyond for their nakama when they helped Vivi save her Kingdom.

They were standing right there, ready to face Spandam and his CP9 squad, on her behalf.

Their determination burned inside of them as they got ready to perform another miracle. 

All they needed was an okay from her and they would plunge this place into chaos, she had realized.

Spandam must have realized this too, because his eyes widened in disbelief once they shot down the symbol of the World Government, nearly falling out of their sockets in the process.

And despite the rational part of her knowing that there was no way they can win, another part of her wanted to cling to hope that they would win, that they would free her. 

Even if that hope was slim.


End file.
